


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The nights leading up to the war meeting and his banishment, Sokka keeps having a weird dream.





	Dreams

“SOKKA!”

Sokka woke up in a sweat. He sat up and turned to face his sister.

“Did you have the same dream?” She asked with a concerned look on her face.

Sokka took a moment to respond.

"Yes." was all he said.

Katara put her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sokka shook his head. "No. It was just a dream."

Katara looked unsure. "But you've been having this dream for a week now,"

Sokka took Katara's hand. "I know, but everything will be fine." 

He smiled and so did she.

"Ok. But you know you can talk I me about it, Goodnight."

And with that, Katara left the room and left Sokka with all his thoughts..

'Why were we older in that dream?'

'Who's Azula?'

'Why...why was Katara insane?'

 

'Why do I get the feeling it wasn't just a dream?'

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko & Azula were shown to not be that close as kids in the show. I could have made Sokka & Katara like that, but I decided they would actually be close as kids. Or at least into Sokka's banishment.


End file.
